Purple Roses
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: Jade always loved purple roses. One-shot.


Author's Note: This is yet another result of my insomnia. Enjoy!

Jade is five when she first meets Beck. They're both in Mrs. Hampton's kindergarten class at West Hollywood Elementary School. Jade wasn't like any other little girl in the class, she hated pink and didn't cry when she didn't get her way.

That's what drove Beck to her initially. A girl who was different, a girl who probably didn't have cooties. During recess they would always play tag together until Beck kissed her one day. Mrs. Hampton thought it was adorable until she punched him in the face. She was then suspended for two days.

Jade was fourteen when she started at Hollywood Arts and was pleasantly surprised to discover that Beck was there too. Eventually they formed a small group of friends consisting of Cat, Robbie, and Andre. Though Jade would never say it out loud, she's glad she has them with her.

Jade is fourteen, still, when Beck asks her out. Or rather, he asks her to be his date to the kick back. She agrees and he kisses her at the end then asks her to be his girlfriend. She shrugs and replies "whatever" even though she's stoked on the inside.

Jade is sixteen when she gives her virginity to Beck on his birthday. He treats her well and even though it hurt the first time, she doesn't mind all that much because he loves her and she loves him. After that he gives her a purple rose every night before they go to bed.

Jade is eighteen when they graduate from Hollywood Arts and are offered jobs before they can begin university. They break up, deciding that long distance wouldn't be good for them, and head their separate ways. Beck scores a role in a movie that is successful while Jade becomes the lead in a Broadway musical. The two keep in touch, sharing stories about their friends.

Cat is a makeup artist who works for the show Jade is in and shares an apartment with her. Robbie is a ventriloquist in Las Vegas with his name in lights. Tori and Andre are at Julliard together pursuing musical theatre and instrumental studies, respectively.

Jade is twenty one when she meets up with Beck again. He lands a role in a musical and the two begin dating again.

Jade is twenty three when the group of friends reunite at Beck and Jade's wedding. They're now Broadway's power couple. Tori and Andre find fame and fortune in London on the musical theatre circuit while they're engaged. Robbie still has his show in Las Vegas and Cat has just signed a contract to be a makeup artist for NBC studios. Jade carries a bouquet of purple roses.

Jade is twenty seven when she gives birth to her and Beck's twin daughters. Ruby Victoria and Rebecca Cat are two healthy, string babies who look equally like their parents.

Jade is thirty when she is diagnosed with a rare form of ovarian cancer that has a low rate of survival. The group of friends reunite once again to lend a hand to their struggling friends. Tori and Andre watch the twins when Jade has chemotherapy and Beck has to go to rehearsals. Cat cooks all the meals for the little family when they're too exhausted to cook and Cat hides the take out menus from them. Robbie provides an additional source of babysitting and entertains Jade when she's in need of some cheer. Or an anger outlet.

Jade is thirty two when she is proclaimed cancer free and Beck hasn't felt this happy in years. He gives his best performance yet that night when his wife is finally there to see him, giving him a bouquet of purple roses after the show. Their friends slowly leave, one by one, but not before they're absolutely certain the couple is fine without them.

Jade is thirty five when the cancer returns, more aggressive than ever, and spreads to her leg. The group of friends are far too busy to come back and help out so Beck hires a nanny and his mother comes to live with them.

Jade turns thirty six when Beck spends the night at the hospital with her. They talk for most of the night, just like they did when they were young and in Beck's RV. She tells him she loves him and thanks him for spending her wonderful life with her. He smiles and tells her not to worry; he'll be there for the rest of her life.

Jade is thirty seven when the group regathers once more. The day she turns thirty seven, she and Beck decide to walk home from the hospital since it's such a nice day out. They pass by Central Park, waving to the paparazzi, when she begins to feel funny. Before they can sit down on a bench, she collapses.

The group reassembles themselves at her funeral, where they all look positively horrible. Tori and Cat can't stop crying, Andre and Robbie are tearing up, and Beck looks like he hasn't slept in week. Ruby stands to his left and Rebecca is to his right, both of them with tears streaming down their face. Once the service is over, the group offers to watch Rebecca and Ruby so Beck can have some alone time with his wife. It isn't until after everyone leaves that he sits down on the ground with his legs crossed. He stares silently at the spot where he knows they buried his wife and then he begins to cry, silently at first. Then he begins to sob and shake and he can't seem to stop. It feels like forever until he stops, getting his breathing back to a relatively normal speed. Then, without a word, he stands up and leaves.

On his way back to his apartment, he passes by a flower stand selling purple roses. He takes it as a divine sign and buys 37 from the man who looks very pleased with him. He jogs back to her gravesite and sits back down on the grass, still not caring if his suit gets dirty.

"I loved your laugh." he says and then lays down a single rose on the grave site. "I loved your singing voice." he says and then repeats the earlier action after everything he says. "I loved your smile. I loved your love of the Cosby Show. I loved how you kissed me every night before bed, regardless of whether you were mad at me or not. I loved how you'd sing Big Time Rush in the shower. I loved your eyes. I loved your colourful streaks in your hair. I loved your vanilla shampoo. I loved your attempts to cook Indian. I loved how you punched me when I kissed you. I loved how you took me back when I came to New York. I loved that you gave me Ruby and Rebecca." he continues this until he is left with one rose and tears streaming down his face. "And most importantly, I loved you."

Ten minutes later Beck leaves, but not before saying goodbye, and tries to walk home one more time. He passes by the flower stand and notices it has two purple flowers left. He sighs and buys the two, earning him a hug from the vendor.

When he gets back to the apartment, he finds Ruby and Rebecca watching the Cosby Show re-rubs. He smiles at the sight and his friends smile at him, all thinking the same thing. They quietly leave and all give him a hug on the way out. He walks over to the couch and sits next to his daughters, silent until a commercial comes and he mutes the television.

"Girls, I have something for you." he says and retrieves the purple roses from a vase he put them in.

"They're so pretty!" Ruby says, smiling brightly. Rebecca nods her head in agreement, smiling at her father.

"Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome, girls. Have I ever told you how much your mommy loved purple roses?"


End file.
